Vicky's Revenge
by Scorpina
Summary: Vicky now has the infamous black book. Her revenge against the Undertaker is close at hand, question is, what is she planning?
1. Chapter 1

Vicky's Revenge

Chapter 1- The plan in place.

The book had revealed the secret that she needed to exact her revenge against the Deadman, one that would make him the least threat. She found it.

The room was dark as she locked the doors and made a circle of candles. She did everything the book instructed and kept an image of the Undertaker in the centre of it all. She called from the book to grant her the power to rid herself of the Undertaker. "From the order of the book, from the incantation spoken. Make the Undertaker a threat until I have spoken!"

The room rumbled low with thunder as an odd mist began to form in the locker room, the candles extinguished from the mist. She hoped it work.

When the mist cleared she stared at the now burnt image of the Deadman, her plan was in effect!


	2. Chapter 2 Side Effect

Chapter 2- Side effects

Taker and Kane were out celebrating the destruction of the black book. Everyone involved in the incident joined them, by Kane's order as he made sure they bought him a drink for all of his hard work. "How come we have to buy Kane a drink? I mean all he did was act like a human paper weight!" demanded John Morrison.

Kane glared to Morrison. "If you still want that pretty boy look of yours to remain, you will shut your yap!"

Taker snickered aloud until a random hiccup came from him. "Oh, we better cut the Deadman off!" announced Matt.

"What the hell are you talking about, I just had one beer!" Taker snapped back. "My old man metabolism can still out drink the rest of you!"

"We're not having a drinking contest… even if we are drinking Pepsi" said Kane.

"Yeah, why the hell are we drinking this crap? Where's the beer?" demanded Morrison.

"We're drinking Pepsi since Triple H doesn't drink beer, as well someone has to carry your drunk asses back to the hotel room when you pass out" replied Kane.

The group growled lowly. "No one is stopping you boys from having a beer" announced Hunter. But he raised his glass to the group. "Here's to us, for preventing the chaos in the locker room and causing most of it!"

"Here here!" called Matt as he ordered a rum and coke.

Everyone stayed up a while longer, but Taker left the party early feeling rather ill to his stomach. He walked out of the room before leaning into the closest wall.

Kane was quick to check on his brother to see what was wrong. Taker waved him off, insisting he was ok. Just tired. Kane knew he wasn't drunk, he had one beer and a glass of water. Taker began to limp back to the hotel room. Kane called to the guys saying he was going to sleep, but he really wanted to talk to his brother.

The two made it to the hotel room where Taker sat on the bed and sighed aloud. Kane knew something bothered him. "Ok Take, what's wrong?" he asked aloud once the door closed.

The Deadman gave a sigh. "I am not as young as I use to be Kane. I'm getting old!"

"It happens to the best of us"

"No, I'm getting to the point where I can't even defend myself against Big Show! I took down the Great Khali, and now Show can knock me stupid with a single punch. Kane, what the hell happened to me that night?"

Kane didn't know what to tell his brother, he knew he was getting on in years, yet the fight and pride in him was too much to give up the business. Kane sat on his side of the bed and announced Taker may have some thinking to do.

Reluctantly, the Deadman nodded in agreement with him. As the two turned in for the night, Taker's body went cold and numb…


	3. Chapter 3 Kane's brother

Chapter 3- Kane's brother…

Kane was out like a light, he had busted his ass in getting Jeff and Ray back to normal and Edge as well, but that wasn't a priority. He was sharing a room with the Deadman since it was too early to head back to Raw as of yet. He swore though that he heard thunder in the sky the moment he and the Deadman went to sleep, but was more concerned when a chill when through him.

By the morning, Kane was the first one up. He yawned and stretched, Taker was still asleep. So being a younger brother, Kane decided to be an ass that morning and shake Taker awake. He moaned and said 'five more minutes'

But Kane was rather concerned to his tone. It didn't sound like his brother. "Come on, get your ass out of bed!" he called.

Taker stirred as he finally got out of bed. However, Kane came face to face with almost a stranger. "Uh… Taker…"

"What?" Taker paused when he noticed how off his voice sounded. Rushing out of the bed, he hit the bathroom. Good thing too, his pants fell down in the process, as he was now swimming in the tank top he wore as PJs. A scream came from the facilities. Kane went to check on his brother and saw him just standing wide eyes and stunned in the mirror. "Kane…" he whispered.

"Yeah, I know. You're a teenager!" Kane announced. "Something tells me that little black book doesn't get rid of itself that easily"

Kane was almost at a lost for words. Taker stood before him as a sixteen year old kid. His hair was short and red like when he was a child. His youthful appearance wasn't what he expected, not to mention his tattoos now appeared odd and strange since his limbs were much smaller than before. "Kane, what the hell am I going to do?" Taker asked as his voice creaked in the middle of the sentence.

"We go book hunting again and see who is messing with you. I got a theory. But to prove it is one thing…" Kane paused as Taker's stomach rumbled aloud.

"Damn teenager metabolism!"

Kane rolled his eyes as he went out to see who could lend Taker some clothing. He went to the Hardy Boy's room and told them the situation. Matt was stunned as Jeff went to see how the teenage Taker took. He had an idea though. Matt brought their suitcase with them. They shut the door and saw the practically naked Undertaker who took the liberty of using a towel to cover his lower section. Jeff looked at him like a director visualizing a shot. He nodded as he tore into his luggage, clothing went flying about the room as some was thrown towards the Deadman. Taker had a pair of cargo pants, a t-shirt, shoes and boxer shorts.

Taker quickly retreated to the bathroom once more as they waited for him to change. Kane looked to the Hardys. "I think I am going to need some help," Kane whispered to them.

Matt nodded in agreement. Jeff was in no matter what. After all, it was Taker and Kane who busted their backsides to help him!

Taker emerged from the bathroom. He wasn't thrilled with his 'extreme' appearance. "Jeff, I look like you!" Taker growled to him. Taker wore black pants with neon green stitching. His shirt was the Hardy boy's product, one of Jeff's of course and with the torn arm warmers.

Kane agreed. "No offence Jeff, but he could pass as a long lost Hardy boys right now… wait…. THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" the three men questioned.

"Bare with me, I got a plan. Jeff, I need a bandana, your colors of course!" Kane left the room as he went in search of a few other items, if anyone knows Taker is but a teenager… he would be in deep trouble…


	4. Chapter 4 the lie

Chapter 4- The lie

"So… the Hardys found out they have a brother?" questioned Vince McMahon.

Kane nodded. He told a big lie saying the Hardys had a brother, one who found them. He has a southern draw accent, since he was raised in Texas. But he's a good wrestler. "Very sound, much like the Undertaker"

Vince nodded and told him to go to the lobby. He will follow shortly and bring the Hardys with their brother. So, rushing back. Kane got the Hardys and Taker ready. "Wait, you're passing me off as a long lost Hardy Boy!" Taker demanded.

"It's that or the long lost son of Vince McMahon!" Kane snapped back.

"You're better off as a Hardy Boy," whispered Jeff.

"But why the hell are you going to pass me off as a Hardy?" Taker growled lowly.

Kane explained it the best he could. Since Taker was young now, no doubt he has a target on him. "Think of it, Vicky would put you in a match with Big Show, then Edge… she will keep putting you in matches until there is nothing left!" he explained.

"At least he can pass as an 18 year old at least," Matt announced, but an idea soon hit the young Hardy. "Hey, how about we teach him how to be extreme!"

"With my hips?!" Taker demanded. But soon realized the stinging in his legs has vanished completely. He walked about the room without a limp as he tested his joints and flexibility. So far his body was reacting as if he had never been in the ring before! Which raised the question, is he still as flexible in the ring and maintained his years of skills and experience?

The went down to meet with Vince. Once McMahon took a look over of the young Undertaker, he was impressed. "he could pass as Taker's son you do know that?" McMahon said with a smirk.

"I'm sure, but you know how Taker is with kids" Kane replied with a grin of his own. "Oh, this is… Uh… Matt… What's the name of your brother again?"

Matt stared at Kane, shocked and rather upset as he was put on the spot. "God Kane, you just met him and you already forgot his name! His name is Colin, Colin Hardy!"

"Colin huh? We can spruce your name up a bit," Vince announced. "But I am willing to give you a try out. Kane, you mind sticking around here a while longer? We're going to work on a new feud for you and Ray, you seem to have lost the hatred there for him!"

"Well, yeah we all have to grow up sometime huh?" Kane muttered as Vince left.

"Colin?" Taker demanded of Matt.

"Don't look at me, you're 'brother' put me on the spot. So, how about we get something to eat and see what the teenage Deadman can do!" Matt announced.

Taker's stomach roared angrily in hunger. "I think that's a good idea. I'm starving!"


	5. Chapter 5 the hungry teen

Chapter 5- The Hungry Teen

Matt and Jeff just stared, neither one could blink as Taker was inhaling his food. They chose a McDonalds, and watched as Taker devoured down his third double cheeseburger. "Uh, 'Colin' shouldn't you go ease on the McDonalds burgers?" Matt asked.

Taker said nothing as he maintained his pace, Kane had opted to have a salad. "Ah to be that young and eat anything that isn't nailed down to the counter tops!" Kane sighed as he soon found himself poking at his salad. "Why the hell did I order this again?"

"Old man metabolism!" Taker said with his mouthful as he finished his meal. He paused as he looked around the table. "You going to finish that?" he asked Kane and pointed to the salad.

Kane slid it over to Taker as he downed it once more. "Dude, come up for air!" pleaded Jeff. Taker had finished the salad in no more than five minutes. Kane rolled his eyes as he went over the plan with Taker.

"So, what's your name?" he demanded.

Taker rolled his eyes. "Colin Hardy, I am the result of a fling 'my dad' had many years ago, he never knew about me but I just found out I am related to the Hardy's after my mom confessed. A DNA test has since proven the truth and I am now trying to spend time with my brothers" he sighed.

"There we go"

"It doesn't sound convincing," muttered Matt. Kane agreed, the original idea was done on the fly, but now since they have time to iron out the details and make a convincing story. They worked on it for a hour and managed to make a good story sound good.

Little did they know, someone was watching them. Miz and Morrison just walked into the McDonalds for ice cream when they saw the young Undertaker sitting with the Hardys and Kane. "Why is such a promising youngster hanging out with the likes of them?" Morrison asked of Miz.

"I don't know, he kind a looks like Jeff Hardy, but doesn't seem to resemble them the least bit!"

"Perhaps we need to save the poor soul from their clutches. We always could use an entourage! We might as well get him before 'Priceless' does." Morrison announced.

The two began to plot out ideas as to how to lure away the new face in the locker room…

Later that day

The Hardys, Kane and Taker arrived at the arena. Taker kept silent and to himself as Matt and Jeff began to spread the lie about having a younger brother, the nods of uncertainty were apparent. However as the Hardys went on the introduction race and Kane went to survey the area did Morrison and Miz make their move. They took hold of Taker's arm and pulled him away from the Hardys.

"Look kid, let me give you some friendly advice, if you want to make it in this business. You need to know the right crowd to hang out with, we are that crowd!" Morrison explained.

Miz's arm soon came around Taker's shoulder. "We are the cream of the crop of excellences. Although I must admit, you have some work ahead of you. But we don't mind a challenge!" Miz announced proudly.

"But I…" Taker tired to speak yet Morrison quickly clasped his hand over Taker's mouth.

"Hush, we're envisioning the new you!" He and Miz looked over the Undertaker and nodded. "Everything Hardy Boy has GOT TO GO!" both men announced.

"Let the Shaman of Sex show you how it's done, and you'll be beating off woman with a stick!"

Taker decided to not speak a word, he knew with the two knew he was really the Deadman. It would only be a matter of seconds before everyone knew. Keeping to his pre teen voice Taker said. "I am in your capable hands" he knew this was going to bite him in the ass… and hard later!


	6. Chapter 6 the dirt sheets

Chapter 6- the dirt sheet

"He's perfect!" Morrison announced.

Miz nodded in agreement as they looked over their work. They had tinted Taker's hair to have brown highlights, they covered the 'odd markings' on his arms with a synthetic sleeve to look like clear skin and blend the edges in with makeup. Morrison had given Taker one of his old pair of pants explaining that some of his 'greatness' will hopefully rub off onto him.

Taker nearly bit his tongue in half after that remark.

He looked like John Morrison when it was all said and done. He wore black sunglasses as Morrison and Miz dragged him to the back and forced Taker to sit down to do an episode of the dirt sheets with them. Taker was given his own chair as he sat opposite to Morrison. "Now then… what's your name again?"

"Colin" Taker lied.

"Sound pathetic, no, no longer are you Colin. We shall call you… Hmm. Miz, what do we call him?"

The two stared at the Deadman for a while until Miz got it. "We call him Metallica!"

"Metal for short… I like it!"

"Do I get a say in this?" Taker asked.

"NO!" snapped Miz and Morrison. "Now think of something snappy for when we go on air for this."

Taker sat down in the chair as they began their show. The Miz opened it up as John Morrison did his quip. "We do have a special guest today, our novice. We have taken the liberty of making him a winner out of a pit of losers. Metallica!"

The camera came to the Deadman, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes and decided to just go for it. "Hello, I was rejected from the TV show the Apprentice for I shined brighter than Donald Trump's comb over"

Morrison froze in his seat as he slowly turned to Taker. "Dude, you are climbing very fast to the peek of awesomeness!"

Miz too was impressed as he high fived the young Deadman. "Listen up WWE fans, you don't want to me messin' with him. And I am of course the chick magnet, The Miz!"

"If that's true, how come I haven't seen many chicks around you?" Taker asked.

Morrison started to snicker aloud as Miz only rolled his eyes. Taker managed to survive the Dirt Sheet program and tried to get out of there. Yet Morrison wouldn't leave him alone. "You know, you look nothing like a Hardy Boy. You look more like… a Shaman! Like me!"

"I really got to get back to my brothers" Taker lied.

Morrison wasn't about to let him go until Kane came storming down. "COLIN!" he screamed. Once Miz and Morrison saw a pissed off Kane, they threw Taker towards him and bailed out.

When they were clear out of view, Kane looked down at the Deadman and began to snicker. "What's with the road kill coat?"

"Shut up and get me the hell out of here" Taker muttered through his teeth. Kane had to admit, he had never seen them so pearly white.


	7. Chapter 7 The hunt is on

Chapter 7 The hunt is on.

Vicky Guerrero had just gotten into the locker room, so far, no sigh of the Undertaker. She was rather pleased as Big Show wheeled her through the halls, he noticed how oddly quiet she was as of late. "Vicky, is everything ok?" he asked.

"Perfect Show, just perfect!" she replied as cheery as can be. "I haven't seen the Undertaker yet"

"Well he is a sly one. Besides, I was wondering. What were you doing in your office alone last night? The cleaning lady complained about a bunch of ashes and some chalk dust that was lodged in the carpet"

"Oh… well… it must have been my foundation! My make up!" she lied. Just then from the corner of her eye. Vicky saw Kane walking with a young man at his side, she swore she heard the Undertaker's voice coming out of the youth. Yet ignored it for the time being. How could it be him? It's impossible… isn't it?

No matter

As Smackdown was starting up, she was approached by the Miz and Morrison who insisted on speaking with her. "We have a bone to pick," announced Miz. "Kane can't go walking in our locker room and scaring the crap out of our apprentice!"

"Apprentice?" Vicky demanded. "Who?"

"We named him Metallica! Metal for short, he appeared on the dirt sheets with his. His real name is Colin Hardy"

Vicky was perplexed as she stared at the two men. "Can you excuse me for a while" she asked. The two superstars nodded and left the locker room. Vicky made a call…

Elsewhere.

"Oh my GOD!" announced Jeff Hardy as he stared at the now prissy Undertaker. "You look like John Morrison!"

"Will you just shut it already. I don't want to become the locker room's dress up boy!" Taker snapped back, however his cracking voice wasn't not helping the situation the least bit. Taker was getting ready to change once more as Kane went out to survey the area. He worried that someone was cluing in on Taker's predicament.

Taker and Jeff sat alone for a while, it was hours before the show when Jeff hatched a brilliant idea. "Come with me, let's see what 16 year old Taker could do when old Taker couldn't!"

"Remind me to smite you hard late" muttered the Deadman.

Back in Vicky's office.

"Ok, thanks so much" Vicky had just got off the phone when she summoned the Big Show to her side once more. "Show, bring me Colin Hardy"

Show was rather puzzled. "Colin Hardy? Never heard of him or this guy named Metallica," he explained.

"You will know of him soon enough. Find him, and bring him to me!" she ordered.

Outside of Vicky's door however, Miz and Morrison heard every word. Morrison wasn't about to allow Vicky Guerrero take away his apprentice. Miz was in full agreement as they set out to find 'Metallica' before Show did!


	8. Chapter 8 Fight like a cruiserweight

Chapter 8- Fight like a cruiserweight.

Taker had spent the past hour in the ring, learning all of Jeff's tricks of the trade and how to fight as a shorter, younger man. Taker caught on quite quickly yet still found himself performing his own moves once more. Jeff tried to get him to break the habit of it, just as Miz and Morrison came running down the ramp way. "Metallica! Come with us right now!" pleaded Miz.

"Metallica?" demanded Jeff.

"Shut up and move, Big Show is after you! Vicky has sent out a hit on Colin!" Morrison explained.

"Oh Damn it all to hell!" announced Taker.

Jeff knew there was little time, as well as Kane was going to kick his ass later for this. "Take him!" Jeff called.

"What?" Demanded Miz and Morrison

"What?" questioned the Deadman.

"Take him out of here, do what you have to but watch out for my little brother!" Jeff announced to the two. Morrison nodded, as did Miz. Taker was lost as Jeff shoved him out of the ring as Big Show just emerged from the entrance ramp.

Miz and Morrison moved fast as they whisked the Deadman out of the ring and through the stands before Show caught them in his sight. Jeff remained. "So where's this 'little brother' of yours?" he demanded.

Jeff said nothing. As Show drew closer and closer to him, once Big Show got into the ring, Jeff slid out and bailed. He had to find Kane to warn him Vicky was on their trail!

Backstage.

Miz and Morrison got Taker to their locker room, they noticed Jeff had dressed him again and insisted he had to break away from his 'brothers' to define himself. Left with little alternative and not wanting them to know the truth. Taker just emerged himself into the world of Miz and Morrison, starting with a shopping trip and learning to bounce off of their words as they have grown to do as tag team partners.

They took Taker out on a shopping spree as they bought him top of the line clothing and high end threads. It was their way of apologizing for leaving him high and dry with Kane. But that quickly produced the question. "Why was he looking for you?"

Taker had emerged from the dressing room as he heard Miz ask the question. He explained Matt owed him some cash from bailing him and Jeff out of the Cracker Barrel a few days ago when Jeff started to float. "So what do you do? You got after the youngest… which is me… Colin Hardy…" Taker's attention soon shifted to the mirror as he stared at his young self, staring back. He began to think things through. Perhaps this wasn't a bad idea after all, to be young again! But how could he go through with it?

"If you ask me, Kane's a few screws loose. Speak of the Devil, where the hell is the Undertaker!?" asked Morrison.

Taker's eyes widened in shock as they asked the question. Miz caught his look. "Oh dude, I don't think Colin is a fan of his. Look at him, he went pale!"

"Sorry, haven't eaten much today" Taker muttered.

"Ah that's what you need, a high end lunch to show off the new clothing. We respect that. Come on Metal, ditch the loser clothing and come with us!" Morrison forked over a great deal of money for the clothing, which stunned the Deadman. Normally the kid is a selfish jerk. Yet he was willing to help him when it came to shopping!


	9. Chapter 9 Others in sight

Chapter 9- Others in sight.

As Taker sat down to a rather nice dinner with Miz and Morrison, he got into their minds. He began to understand the reason behind their cocky attitude. And he understood! Normally he never understands the young wrestlers, but now it's become clear. Too clear.

At another table.

"Look at that!"

"I know, question is, who is he?"

At another table in the same restaurant was the team of 'Priceless' they watched Miz and Morrison enter with a stranger. One that bared a striking resemblance to someone they knew. "Look at his eyes, if he's not a second generation superstar, then I'm a monkey's uncle." Cody announced.

The three men made their move as they approached the table of the superstars. Miz took notice. "What the hell is this?" he demanded as Priceless stood at their table.

"We came to talk to the likes of him" announced Ted as he pointed to the Deadman.

Taker was rather puzzled as he kept to his story. "My name is Colin Hardy…"

"I'm sure it is" Cody muttered. "I don't know about you, but you got some set of eyes there that are very familiar"

Taker froze to their words and was starting to swear on the inside, they knew, they all knew! "Look, I can explain…"

"Metal, no need to. Besides, we knew too" Morrison muttered. "You're the son of the Deadman. No Hardy Boy has eyes like that. Not to mention you don't even look like either one of them!"

Taker would have let out a great sigh of relief, yet held it in. "So you see, you don't belong with talentless, single generation superstars like them. You belong with us!" Ted announced. His hand extended to him. "Come, and going Priceless. Like my father said, everyone has a price!"

Taker stared down at the young DiBiase. "And like what my Dad taught me…" Taker stood up slowly to the three men. "Don't write a check your ass can't cash. I don't know about you. But I don't want anything to do with you!" Taker announced defiantly.

Manu was quick to step in and stand before the Deadman. "You're making a big mistake!"

"I don't think you heard him. Back off!" announced Morrison.

Priceless slowly did, not before Cody gave an immature statement. "You know what, screw you. Come to think of it. I am shocked Taker had a kid. He's the Deadman after all. How did he get it up?"

The three walked away laughing aloud as Taker growled to them lowly on the inside. "Forget them man, they ain't worth it, besides. Next Dirt Sheets, it's all you!" Morrison vowed.

Taker smiled as he began to think over his options. Being sixteen again has it's advantages, not to mention it's fun. Morrison invited back down to their meal and asked him about the 'daddy Deadman'

"Is that the whole reason you're being nice to me? So my dad doesn't beat you up?" Taker asked.

"We got no beef with him, and we know well enough to stand back and away from the Undertaker. But we have gotten on his bad side a few times." Miz explained. They three talked during their dinner, Morrison gave way to rather amusing stories. Yet before they left he announced that 'Metallica' was officially one of them and gave Taker his own pair of the dark shaded sunglasses.

"With the way you told off Priceless, it became just that… Priceless. So, you are officially a winner in this land of losers!" Morrison announced.

The Deadman grinned to them as he placed them on and felt rather free. Morrison and Miz got a few more things for him before they headed back to the arena. Taker smiled to the new look, and the fact that many believe he's his own 'son' and not the Undertaker!


	10. Chapter 10 Teen angst

Chapter 10- The teenage angst.

"What the hell do you mean he's gone!?" Kane demanded of Jeff. He was gone for only a few minutes, when he came back, Jeff told him that Miz and Morrison took Taker away with them.

"I had no other choice. Vicky knows" Jeff whispered.

Kane froze to the words. Vicky knows. Damn! It only grew worst as Jeff explained she sent the Big Show after Taker, he figured he was safer with Miz and Morrison. Kane didn't believe that otherwise. It would be two hours before the supershow. Everyone was in the back as Miz, Morrison and their apprentice came strutting into the arena. What stunned Kane was the fact the Deadman was right in with them in the posing!

"Teenage angst" Kane muttered.

As the three walked the halls like models, Taker took some time to direct a comment to Kane. He lowered his sunglasses so his eyes just peered over the rims. "Be jealous," he said before rejoining Miz and Morrison.

Kane stood there, rather stunned to say the least as was Jeff Hardy. "Jeff, you're about to have one less brother" Kane growled.

"Him a Hardy Boy!? Not even!" announced Brian Kendrick. "DiBiase told everyone that Colin Hardy was a fake, that there is the son of the Undertaker!"

Kane and Jeff stared at one another as they soon rushed off to the find Matt.

In the locker room.

"Nice execution on the Big Red Monster!" Morrison cheered to Taker as he gave him a firm pat on the back.

Taker smiled to him. "You know, this is rather fun!"

John agreed, however Miz was quick to return, he looked out of breath. "We got to bail!"

"What? Why?" Morrison asked.

Miz said he was going to get them some drinks when he saw Big Show. Show is coming after them for Metallica. "Look I know he has a grudge against the Deadman, but why take it out on his kid?" Miz asked aloud.

"Damn him" hissed Taker. "Come on, I know who can help us!" Escaping through the back door, the three young superstars made it out in time, just as the Big Show busted down their door.

Elsewhere.

"He defected!" demanded Matt Hardy.

Kane and Jeff nodded. "Yep, he even told Kane to be jealous like what Morrison would say." Jeff explained.

Matt rolled his eyes as a swift pounding came to their locker room. Miz, Morrison and Taker ran into the locker room. Miz and Morrison kept to one side of the room as Taker approached Kane fearlessly. "We need help!" he announced.

"Damn right you do!" Kane snapped back at him. "Now, what do I have to be jealous over?" he asked with a grin.

"Kane, please. Big Show is after me. I need help. I can't defend myself like this!"

"Don't you mean… Uncle Kane?" asked Miz.

"Yeah, Uncle Kane" Taker muttered.

Matt and Jeff rolled their eyes to the Deadman as he spoke with Kane as to what they could be done about Show. Kane agreed to help him as long as he told Miz and Morrison the truth. "But… I can't! Not yet at least!"

"What truth?" the two clueless superstars demanded.

"Later then. Ok, we need to get that damn book from Vicky. Taker vanished after trying to destroy it. Vicky got it now" Jeff announced.

Morrison nodded. "The thing is, she keeps it under her ass"

"Then we get someone who is fearless in reaching down there," said Kane. It was the group agreement. They had to find Edge!


	11. Chapter 11 The Plan in Motion

Chapter 11- The plan in motion.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to…"

"Yep"

"Really? You want me to seduce my own wife to get her out of the wheelchair and retrieve the black book that's under her ass?"

"Yep"

"Makes sense"

Kane tracked down Edge within the hour, he knew the dangers of the black book and those dangers just increased the moment he learned the book low lay under the buttock of his wife. Kane had to tell Edge the reason why he needed the book, yet what startled Kane was the fact that the Rated R superstar was co-operating with him! "You mean you WANT Taker back to normal?" Kane questioned.

"Hell yes! How can I dominate the business when Taker is just going to repeat his career and gain more gold than me!" Edge growled lowly.

Kane rolled his eyes. "Ok, we need to work fast. Big Show is on the hunt!"

As the two superstars parted, Kane rejoined his brother and the others. Taker was with Miz and Morrison more than anyone else. What worried Kane was that he was really starting to act like them! He was planning the next episode of the Dirt Sheets where he was going to go after team Priceless for Cody's remark! Miz and Morrison were putting in their two cents and gave insults for him to use.

Matt and Jeff were worried through. After all, the Undertaker they knew would never be talking gossip with Miz and Morrison or be thinking of insults for his opponents. "This is worrying me! We got to get him back to normal!" whispered Jeff.

Matt nodded. "I know, he's worrying me to. He's taking fashion sense from Morrison!"

However Jeff noticed a bigger problem at hand. "Have you realized the longer Taker is a teenager… the more he starts acting like one? The sensible Deadman is starting to vanish. With that his experience will follow!" Jeff whispered.

Matt nodded in agreement. "So what do we do about it?"

Both Hardy's jumped as Kane peered right between the brothers with a sick grin on his face. He chuckled lowly to himself as he soon became serious once more. "Seriously, what do we do? If he's not changed back soon, then there's no turning the Deadman back to his old self… literally. I would become the older brother, and I don't want that damn it!"

"I thought it would a benefit if you did. You get to boss him around!" said Matt.

Kane didn't realize that and pondered the thought. "Naw, it's best I get him back to normal, I'm not the kind to set an example"

Their whispers were shattered as a large burp broke the silence, and three guesses as to where it came from. "Nice projection!" called Miz.

"Get me another Pepsi and I will made the mirror rattle!"

"Colin, that's enough of that. We are running out of time and places to hide" called aloud Kane. "Which reminds me. Jeff, find Edge, he's going to need your assistance"

Jeff nodded as he rushed out of the room. Kane and Matt stared down the young Undertaker who was starting to fall into the mindset of a teenager. "Is it just me, or is Metal acting a little younger than he should?" Morrison questioned.

"Well, he's sixteen," said Matt.

Morrison and Miz spat out their drinks in light of the news. "Sixteen!" They demanded.

Taker gave an innocent looking shrug of his shoulders. "But I don't look or act my age"

"Not yet at least," muttered Kane.

"What?" asked Morrison.

"Nothing, You guys stay put. I need to make sure the cost is clear. We got to keep moving. Or we're all sitting ducks!" Kane left the locker room as Taker watched him leave.

"What's with the bug up his ass? I'm not in any danger!"

"Teenagers" growled Matt Hardy.


	12. Chapter 12 Hunted

Chapter 12- Hunted.

As Kane did his rounds, he felt as if he was being watched. He didn't like the feeling and his instincts have never been wrong about. He was in the darker part of the arena. The lights were dimmed as he heard a footstep behind him. Slowly, he turned to face his stalker. "Show" Kane muttered.

"Kane, now why are you were on Smackdown, this isn't your place. Besides our cruiserweights are busy. Find someone else to kick your ass for a while."

A sneer came over Kane as he confronted the big man. "I know why you're following me. I expected this" Kane muttered as he took off his black shirt. He was prepared to fight. "I won't let you get Colin…"

"You mean Taker." Show corrected him. Kane was taken off guard. "I know, Vicky told me and I read her spell! Brilliant woman isn't she? Reduce the Deadman to a tender age where you can break him before he has a career! It's marvelous as to how she thinks things through!"

Kane growled. "And what makes you say you're not next? When she's through with you, who's to say she wouldn't turn and use that book on you!"

Show laughed. "Because, I know where she keeps it and I can take it from her easily!"

Kane's fists clenched as he prepared to fight. "I won't led you to him"

"That's fine with me, he's not difficult to find!" Show charged at Kane, Kane managed to hold his own for a while until the Big Show reached down and grabbed a chair. Kane was smacked upside the head with him and crashed to the ground hard! Grinning to his handy work, Big Show leaned down. "Don't worry Kane, I'll be sure Vicky does the same to you…"

Elsewhere.

Vicky was writing up paper work, when a knock came to the door. Edge came in with a large bouquet of flowers. "Baby, how I missed you!" he announced as he came into Vicky's view.

She saw the large flora arrangement. "Oh Edge!" she cried as she reached up for her gift. Edge however set them off to the side on her desk.

"Vicky, despite all what we've been through. I love you! How about you and me have a little dance?"

A smile came over her as she extended her hand to Edge and took her off her chair…

The two swayed back and forth as they danced to no music and Edge tried to be as romantic as possible. "You wouldn't believe what I did to the Undertaker!" she announced proudly.

"If the idea came from you, it's always a good one!" whispered Edge.

Edge let Vicky tell him of her brilliant plan and the icing on the cake. "What I did to the Undertaker… cannot be undone unless I called for it to be! Isn't that wonderful!" she asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Great" Edge replied. He then checked his watch. "Ooo, I got to go meet the guys, we are planning an attack on Triple H! Love ya babe" Edge gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he hightailed it out of the room. Vicky shrugged as she sat back down in her wheelchair. It felt odd at first, the book had already gone cold and it felt… thicker…

Outside

Edge looked up. He saw Jeff waving the black book in his hand as the two men separated. Edge had to figure out how to convince Vicky to change Taker back. But what troubled him were the odd candle she laid out on the floor and the chalk markings. She kept an image of Kane in the middle of it all. It didn't seem right to him. Time has become of the essence. Edge had to find Kane and fast!


	13. Chapter 13 More trouble

Chapter 13- More trouble.

"I don't see the big deal of all of this, I can handle myself!" growled the young Deadman.

"Of course you can! We know it. You know it. Hell you fooled us with your age. I am sure you can kick ass too. I mean you're the Undertaker's son!" announced Miz.

The more the Deadman kept hearing that, the more he believed it. "Yeah, the son of the Undertaker!" he announced and toasted his Pepsi beverage. "Where's Uncle Kane?" he asked suddenly as he looked about.

Matt Hardy was wondering that same question. Kane has been gone an awfully long time. Just then there was a thunderous pounding at the door. "Colin! Get your punk ass out of that room and face me like a man!" It was the Big Show!

However Taker was quick to respond. "What are you, my mother?!"

The door was pounded on constantly, dents were starting to take form as the hinges bent and stressed from the force. Matt had to get Taker out of here! "Morrison, Miz, get him out!" Matt ordered. The two men nodded as they took the back route out, Matt armed himself with a chair and prepared for the worst. However something came from behind of the Big Show, the force brought the door down and made the giant fall into unconsciousness.

Matt worried, but there was a stranger in the doorway, just as old as the Deadman with thick locks of brown hair and a more defined body. He was armed with a now dented steel chair as he stood over the unconscious giant. "Matt, we're running out of time!"

The voice… he knew that voice! "Kane?!"

"Questions later, we get the book and reverse this! Or I am stuck too!"

Matt nodded as he and Kane ran out of the locker room, Jeff found them and offered the black book to Kane who quickly skimmed the pages. "That's not going to do you any good!" called Edge.

He told the guys what Vicky did, he was stunned to see Kane who was now a sixteen year old like Taker! "What now?" Jeff asked in a worried tone.

Kane thought if over as an idea came to mind. "Vicky doesn't know what I look like as a teenager…" he grinned as he looked to the others. "Get me a police officer…"

Later that night.

The plan was in motion. Kane had entered Vicky's office dressed like a stagehand. He wore slightly tighter clothing on his younger body, which caught her attention. Vicky smiled as she called him over. "I don't think I've met you before" she said with a grin.

Kane paused from his work and looked a little nervous. "Uh… aren't you married Miss?" he asked.

Vicky was quick to remove her ring as she explained she wore the ring out of respect. "How about you come here for a moment, tell me where you want to go in this great big world of ours. I'm sure a smart young man like you has plans…"

Kane got nervous in more ways than one. The plan was working… However the fact that Vicky was coming on to him was scarier than any horror movie he had seen to date! Kane excused himself out of the room, but Vicky insisted he go out to the ring, and promised him a great surprise when he got there.

Much to the shock of the men, Vicky was interested in the teenage Big Red Monster. Yet now he had to get the Deadman to follow along with the plan, being a teenager wasn't as easy at it seems. But he managed to pester the Deadman into the plan.

Miz and Morrison were back stage as Vicky called Kane out. He stood at the top of the ramp nervously. "I think you have a promising career as a WWE superstar. But how badly do you want it?" she asked.

Kane brought the mic up to his lips. "I need an adult! I need an adult! She's trying to seduce me, I'm only sixteen!"

Vicky's eyes widened as police officers came down to arrest her. Just then the Undertaker emerged from the back and accused her the same thing. "She tried to seduce me! She nearly touched me!"

Vicky realized then and there, the brothers of destruction had set her up! There were devious looks on their faces as the cuffs were place on her wrists. "NO! They aren't sixteen! They're men! Really they are!" she screamed.

However no one believed her. Vicky began to scream until she yelled aloud. "No longer boys do I want you to be, go back to the way you were, and not sixteen!" she screamed.

Kane and Taker began to age rapidly back to their normal sleeves, however the last laugh came on the Deadman who was still wearing the clothing John Morrison gave him with the road kill fake fur coat. Kane began to snicker at him as the Deadman realized why everyone was laughing. "Not a word!" he hissed to Kane as he stormed to the back of the locker room. Vicky was released, as the police left. Yet soon revealed it was the Hardy boys in makeup!

Vicky screamed aloud in rage as she reached under her for the book, yet became even more enrage to find a cataloged instead of the black book of spell!


	14. Chapter 14 The Hard Truth END

Chapter 14- The Hard truth

"We adopted a teenage Undertaker?" Demanded Morrison as he stared at the Deadman still wearing the outfit he bought him.

Taker growled lowly. "I am not thrilled with it either. By the way, why the hell do you wear this!?"

"That's the Deadman we know!" announced Jeff who was relieved to have the old Undertaker back.

Kane in particular was glad to be back to normal yet didn't like the fact that he tore his clothing the moment he tried to walk away victorious. "Note to self, no more, tight, tight clothing" he said.

The Hardys shuttered.

"So, what do we do with the book?" asked Matt. "It can't be burned, we can't keep it the way it is…"

Kane had an idea.

He took the book from Jeff and tore it down the middle. He then tore it again in half length wise and then threw the pieces about in the air. "Everyone take six piece of the paper from the ground" he said aloud. Everyone did. Due to the torn pages, none of the words appeared on the papers, it only looked empty. Taker congratulated his brother on a brilliant idea, and he had some business to take care of.

"Miz, Morrison, come with me" he called, much to the shock of the young superstars.

Kane was rather puzzled as were the Hardy Boys. "Well, I am going back to Raw. You boys can handle things from here on?" Kane questioned.

Matt and Jeff nodded as Kane packed his bags and left.

Elsewhere.

Team Priceless was out to dinner once more. They were just talking about their latest match when three shadows loomed over them. Looking up, they came face to face with the Deadman, dressed the way 'Colin' or 'Metallica' wore. "How does he get it up huh Cody?" Taker demanded of him with a sneer on his face.

Team Priceless ended up wearing their dinner when Taker, Miz and Morrison were threw with them. Taker on the other hand went back to his hotel room to change back into his normal clothing. He stared at the designer outfit that lay on his bed, he pondered about burning it to cinders so no one would ever know he wore such a thing. But he had a good time as a teenager. "Maybe I'll wear it again some day," he muttered. After all, one never knows when they could turn sixteen again!

THE END.


End file.
